


A Miracle

by Nyctolovian



Series: Voltron Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reunion, Voltron Bingo 2018, adam is alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: Adam is alive and Shiro rushes over to him as soon as he hears the news. But things are never that simple for him, are they?





	A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL KNOWN AS ASSESSMENTS BUT IM BARELY ALIVE. *sighs* better than nothing, i guess. At this point, all I can do is pray really hard and hope for the best. 
> 
> On the bright side, that means for a while, I'm in temporary release until my results are back and I feel so awful I plunge back into the pit of work again. So i shall enjoy my freedom.
> 
> And I'm taking part in [Voltron Bingo](https://voltronbingoworks.tumblr.com/) so come hit me up and suggest fic ideas or something!! [This](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/post/178077478543/heya-im-back-here-with-news-no-im-still-on) is my hurt/comfort (and only) bingo card in case yall wanna take a look!
> 
> ANYWAYYYY hope y'all like angst! :)

It was a miracle. 

Shiro sprinted through the hospital corridors, eliciting yells and clicking of tongues. Following closely behind him, Keith apologised to the angry patients and visitors profusely for him while calling for Shiro to slow down. 

Usually, things would be the other way around. But not today.  

Today, there was a miracle. 

Shiro skidded to a stop right before the room he was looking for. He nearly broke the door as he slammed it open. 

The man in the hospital bed jumped, startled. With wide brown eyes, he looked at Shiro.

A smile spread across Shiro’s face as he felt his heart beat twice as fast. And it wasn’t from running. He clutched the front of his shirt but that did not ease the clutch of his chest. 

“Adam,” he breathed as he stumbled forward, weak with relief and ecstasy. “I thought–“ Shiro had to stop between words for breath. “I thought you were gone. I couldn’t– But now you’re–“ His hands gripped the railings of the hospital bed. “You’re alive.” 

Heart aching, he pulled Adam into an embrace, carding his fingers through his soft brown hair. Feelings welled up in his throat. 

“Um,” Adam said, stiffened. “I...” He lightly pushed Shiro.

Reluctantly, Shiro pulled away, a hand staying on Adam’s shoulder. His skin missed the embrace already. But he respected that Adam needed space.

Pursing his lips, Adam said, “I’m sorry but... who are you?”

Shiro blinked at him furiously. “Oh, it must be because of the hair. It’s all white now,” he said, laughing nervously, as he ruffled it. “It’s Shiro! I’m actually living up to my name now. Funny, isn’t it? You won’t believe how much happened in space.”

Adam stared back like a child who was called to solve a difficult Math problem in front of the class. “I’m really sorry...” he finally muttered. “I... I don’t remember...” He stared at his hands, occasionally glancing up to Shiro. “I’m sorry.”

There was a brief moment of terrifying silence as the two men watched each other, one in confused disbelief and one in apologetic worry, neither of them daring to take a single breath.

Keith burst in. “Shiro!”

Shiro whipped around, the most torn expression on his face. He could hear Keith’s voice hitch as purple eyes avoided his. 

Rubbing his fingers, Keith pursed his lips and stared intently at the bedside table. “The... nurse tried to tell you but you ran off so fast and...” he said as he glanced up. “Adam only has memories till he was 19.“

“What?” Shiro’s eyebrows were knitted, with fear, or disbelief, or worry, or all of the above.

“I’m really sorry,” Adam said. Shiro turned around and stared at him with eyes unfocused. “The doctor said I might recover my memories though. If given enough time, I might remember things.”

“You really don’t remember me?” Shiro sounded so full of useless hope. “At all? Not– Not even how I’m your...” His throat tightened, an invisible hand closing around it.

_ Not even how I’m your what?  _

Shiro knew perfectly well what the word was supposed to be. He knew what he wanted to say — had almost said — but his voice was caught in his throat, and he couldn’t say the word aloud. 

Sensing Shiro’s hesitance to continue, Adam bowed his head in remorse. “I really don’t. But, could you please tell me who you are? It could jog my memory! You must have been a very important person to me.”

“Yeah! He is!” Keith said. “He’s your–“

“Roommate.”

“What?”

Fighting the pain in his chest, Shiro repeated, each word like burning acid on his tongue, “I was your roommate for 4 years.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes and shot Shiro a confused glare. However, he did not say another word.

Adam clearly sensed something off. If there was anything that these three years of being together had taught Shiro, it was that his face was the most honest part of him. And it was now scrunched up in a frown. His eyes darted between the other two but the question on the tip of his tongue died with a sigh. “I must have been a pain to room with,” he joked. 

“Yeah. Your sleeping habits are insane,” Shiro replied. “You slept through an entire day once.”

“An entire day?” Keith and Adam repeated in unison. 

Shiro chuckled, thankful for the slight ease in tension. “I’m not exaggerating. You slept at 7pm and refused to wake up till dinner the next day. Your excuse was that you,” Shiro said as he lifted two fingers in double quotation marks, “were running on one hour of sleep the day before.” He turned to look at Keith. “That was the first day of flight simulation by the way.”

Keith crossed his arms and huffed.“You mean that day you took over his class because he so-called couldn’t leave the bed?”

“Is it bad if I can imagine myself doing that?” Adam muttered, rubbing the back of his head. “Man, I really wished I have my memories back. I sound like a walking wreck.”

At that, Shiro smiled wistfully. 

 

* * *

 

He knew the question would come when they left the room. However, he still wasn’t prepared to answer it when Keith asked it while they were waiting at the bus stop.

“Why did you lie?” Keith said, as though it was a question about what time he thought the bus would come. 

“It wasn’t technically a lie. We shared a room for all those years.”

Keith turned his head to look at him accusingly. “But you didn’t tell him that you’re engaged.”

“We broke up, Keith.” 

His eyes widened. 

“We had a fight over my participation in the Kerberos mission and we broke up,” Shiro said. The pain was back in his chest. “I’m not engaged to him anymore.”

“But-“ Keith frowned intently at the ground. “I don’t know, Shiro. I just– I just think you should talk it out with him. You still love him, right?”

He closed his eyes. His voice was barely above a whisper. “So much.”

“Talk to him. Tell him.”

With a sigh, Shiro looked into the distance. “Try to think of it from Adam’s point of view. One day, you find yourself in a hospital with your memories of the past five years missing. Imagine if someone you didn’t know told you that you were engaged but broke up over some strange mission you’ve never heard of your entire life. And now this person is asking to be back in your life, as a boyfriend or fiancé or friend or whatever.”

Keith’s face fell as it dawn upon him.

“He’d be asked to give an answer to something he has no idea about. And you know how he is.”

A bitter chuckle escaped Keith. “He’s the biggest worrier.” His face slowly fell. Then, he glanced up and mumbled, “Or you could just say you’re his fiancé.” When Shiro looked at Keith, he saw that look of resignation on his face, knowing perfectly well what his answer to that suggestion would be. He sighed loudly. “Then, when are you going to tell him? You’ll tell him, right?”

Shiro crossed his arms. “Truthfully, I don’t know when I should tell him about our relationship. Do I wait for his memories to return, if they do at all? Do I tell him after he leaves the hospital? Do I just keep quiet about it? I honestly don’t know if there even is a good time to tell him the truth.” He smiled wistfully at the ground, holding back the tears with every ounce of his being.

It hurt worse now that his worries were vocalised and out in the open, there to be held and scrutinised. Because saying it out loud had made it feel almost tangible, an existence outside of Shiro’s mind. And it terrified him so much more to know that this was the reality he was facing now. 

An arm stretched over Shiro’s back, too short to reach his shoulder and settling mid-back instead. “You’ll figure this out. Eventually, I think. You two always get through things somehow,” Keith said. “You two are the weirdest most fitting two people I know.”

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at his awkward attempt at comfort. “I really hope so,” he managed to say, despite his tightening chest. 

Ah, screw it. He let out a huff through his nose. Clasping his hands and leaning into them, Shiro whispered, in hopes divinity would hear his plea, “If it’s not too selfish, would you please grant me another miracle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading this as usual! I'm not really sure what to do next on the list tbh... urkkk I wrote this when I was stressed with studying and then studying ate up most of my free time after that.
> 
> So drop me some ideas! As I said earlier, yall can request stuff from me! No guarantees but I'll try my best!! [Here](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/post/178077478543/heya-im-back-here-with-news-no-im-still-on) it is again.
> 
> And that's a link to my tumblr too sooooo hohohoho the ask's open for all kinda shenanigans! Come talk to me! I love comments and stuff hahaha (imdesperatepleasetalktome)


End file.
